First and Last
by dorkyeol
Summary: hanya fic singkat. DaeJae story. baca aja. bingung bikin summary- - DaeJae couple a.k.a Daehyun Youngjae


Haii. Aku balik lagi membawa ff baru~~

Readers : author gila. Ff yang lain aja belom di lanjutin

Ehehehe. Maaf._.v tiba-tiba pengen bikin ini ff mumpung idenya lewat di otak.

Cuma ff pendek kok. Ehehe

Langsung baca aja yaa~~ jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak setelah kalian baca ini okeeee mwah

.

.

.

.

First and Last

.

.

.

.

Aku mencari Daehyun kemanapun. Mulai dari rumahnya, tempat biasa ia berkumpul bersama teman-temannya, bahkan sekolah yang saat ini sedang libur. How stupid.

Entah kemana lagi aku harus mencari Daehyun sekarang. Aku lelah tapi kakiku enggan berhenti.

Aku terus berlari mengikuti kakiku yang membawaku entah kemana. Sampai kulihat ia ada di sebrang jalan. Tersenyum melihatku sambil melambaikan tangan. Aku membalas senyumannya.

Ia menyebrang untuk menghampiriku. Di saat yang bersamaan, sebuah mobil melaju dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi. Belum sempat aku berteriak memanggil nama Daehyun, dan..

BRAKK!

tubuh Daehyun terpental jauh sekitar 5 meter dari tempatnya semula. Orang orang langsung menghampirinya. Begitu pula pengemudi mobil yang menabrak Daehyun. Aku hanya terpaku di sebrang jalan. Ingin rasanya aku menghampirinya. Namun tak bisa. Kakiku seakan membeku. Tak dapat ku gerakan.

Aku bisa melihat darah segar tergenang di trotoar jalan. "dae..." lirihku.

Tak lama kemudian ambulans pun datang.

.

.

-hospital-

.

.

Aku terus menunggu di ruang tunggu bersama keluarga Daehyun. Ada ibu, ayah, dan kakak Daehyun. Mereka tak menyalahkanku sebagai penyebab kecelakaan Daehyun. Mereka tau ini kecelakaan. Bukan salahku.

Aku hanya menatap kosong lantai rumah sakit. Aku ingin menangis. Tapi air mataku enggan keluar. Masih bisa kudengar isakan tangis yang keluar dari mulut eomma Daehyun. "kau tak apa kan Jae?" tanya noona Daehyun padaku. Aku hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis.

Lampu ruang operasi telah mati. Tanda operasi sudah selesai. Dokter yang tadi mengurusi Daehyun pun keluar.

"bagaimana keadaan anak saya dok?" tanya eomma Daehyun. Kulihat dokter itu menghela nafasnya berat. "luka di kepala anak anda cukup parah. Ia mengalami pendarahan yang cukup hebat tadi. Beberapa tulang rusuknya retak. Tangan kirinya patah."

Eomma Daehyun menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali sambil bergumam 'tidak.. tidak'

"ia sudah sadar. Kondisinya sangat lemah. Anda bisa menengoknya sekarang.." dokter tersebut pergi meninggalkan kami semua.

Aku dan keluarga Daehyun masuk ke kamar dimana Daehyun dirawat. Daehyun hanya terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit. Ia terlihat pucat sekali. Ada beberapa luka lebam di kulitnya. Berbagai alat kedokteran melekat di tubuh lemahnya.

Aku terdiam di ambang pintu. Melihat keluarga Daehyun mendekati Daehyun. Bercakap sebentar, menangis dan menghibur Daehyun. Aku bisa melihat Daehyun tersenyum. Tapi itu bukan senyum Daehyun. Hanya senyum lemah yang tak ada artinya.

Tak berapa lama, Daehyun mengisyaratkan agar keluarganya pergi sebentar. Meninggalkan aku dan Daehyun berdua di ruangan ini. Keluarga Daehyun pun keluar. Aku berjalan mendekati ranjang Daehyun.

"menangislah kalau itu membuatmu lebih baik.." kata Daehyun pelan.

Disitu, aku langsung menangis sejadinya. Air mataku tumpah ruah disini. Aku menundukan wajahku. Aku tak mau Daehyun melihatku seperti ini.

"kumohon cepatlah sembuh..." lirihku pelan. "maaf.." hanya kata maaf yang kudengar dari mulut Daehyun.

"Youngjae.. boleh aku minta sesuatu darimu?" kata Daehyun. "apapun itu, aku akan mengabulkannya untukmu." Balasku sambil menghapus air mataku kasar.

"ciumlah aku... for the first and last"

Tidak.. tidak..

Jangan untuk yang terakhir.

"aku tak mau kalau itu untuk yang terakhir..." air mataku kembali turun.

"jebal..."

Aku mendekatkan wajahku dan wajahnya. Mencium Daehyun tepat di bibir pucatnya.

Air mataku kembali jatuh saat aku mencium bibir Daehyun.

Beberapa detik kemudian aku melepaskan ciumanku. Wajah Daehyun berubah menjadi berseri. Tak begitu pucat seperti tadi.

"terima kasih... dan hiduplah bahagia..."

Kelopak mata Daehyun mulai menutup secara perlahan.

Electrocardiogram di sebelah ranjang Daehyun menunjukan garis lurus dan mengeluarkan bunyi panjang.

"DAEHYUNIE ANDWAEEE..."

Tak berapa lama, dokter, perawat, dan keluarga Daehyun kembali masuk ke ruangan.

.

.

.

Sekarang sudah pukul 5 sore waktu setempat. Pemakaman Daehyun sudah di laksanakan tadi siang. Tapi aku masih betah berada dekat pusara Daehyun sambil memegang foto terakhirnya bersamaku yang baru kami ambil 2 hari lalu.

"Daehyunie.. kenapa secepat ini? Tega sekali kau meninggalkanku sendiri." Ucapku pada nisan Daehyun.

"kau sedang berada di surga ya sekarang? Jangan menggoda malaikat disana ne? Kkk~" aku tertawa hambar. Pandanganku buram karena air mata di pelupuk mataku.

"kau pasti akan merindukan cheese cake buatanku..." aku mengelus nisannya.

"sering-seringlah bermain ke kamarku ne.." lagi. Air mataku kembali turun. Entah sudah berapa banyak air mataku yang terbuang.

"ini sudah sore. Aku pulang dulu yaa.." aku bangkit dari dudukku –di dekat makan Daehyun ada semacam tempat duduk yang memang sengaja dibuat-

"jeongmal saranghae.."

Aku berjalan meninggalkan makam Daehyun.

Tanpa kusadari, ada seseorang berdiri di balik pohon besar yang letaknya tak jauh dari makam Daehyun, lalu menghilang seperti asap sambil berkata...

"nado saranghae, Yoo Youngjae.."

...

End.

Eotteeeeee? Aduh rada ga tega bikin Daehyun meninggal T_T

Gimanaaa? Review juseyooooo. Don't be silent readers^^


End file.
